


Creator of illusions

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e18 Michael, Gen, Hobbies, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Filling the prompt: "little hobbies of any wraith character in the show".





	Creator of illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Однострочники по Вратам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450673) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



He gets the book by chance - someone leaves it in the mess hall. This is a battered slim volume with black-white illustrations. At first, he wants to give it back to the owner, but then opens and can't tear himself away. And the book stays to live in his sparsely furnished room.

He practices in front of the mirror for hours, perfects his motions, until they become light and speedy. Cards slip between his fingers, like moths, obedient to his wish. He starts again and again, catches the smallest details in the reflection and loses himself in this red-white flicker. He's a creator of illusions. He imagines, how their eyes light up by surprise and joy, how they watch the fluttering cards with bated breath and then laugh and clap. They're his friends. For a moment peace and quiet fill the emptiness at the place of his past. For a moment there's nothing but their smiles, laugh and warm light, flooding the room.

But the moment passes, and their eyes get watchful again. And he realizes: the same way an illusionist looks at a viewer, fearing the trick can be unraveled.

P.S. The characters are Michael and Atlantis people, the hobby is card tricks.

_November 2013_


End file.
